


Pull a Lever, Flip a Switch

by dreamerfound



Series: A Team Divided [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Director Mace has some thoughts...Challenge Prompt: Lever





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for episode: 4x10

It was as if someone had pulled a lever, or flipped a switch. Everything had changed. The curtain had been drawn back and all was reveled. They knew the truth. He was a fraud, a fake, a phony. The public may be none the wiser, but the team knew. The people that really mattered knew. They were already treating him differently. He had no power. Nothing real. Their leader in name only. He was part of a performance, an actor on a stage. Jeffrey Mace had wanted to be a real hero, but he was nothing more than a figurehead.


End file.
